


My Favorite Tree

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reminiscing, Semi-Public Sex, mild X-men Apocalypse spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles always loved that old tree and he will always remember it fondly. Especially the feeling of its rough bark against his naked skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Tree

_**1983** _

Charles stays in his chair by the pond; staring at the old tree, now cut in shreds and lying listlessly on the ground. Scott had apologised profusely and Charles had reassured him over and over that he did not mind, really. It is just an old tree. Scott had seemed reluctant to believe him but had followed Hank with a promise of having lunch with his brother.

 

So, now Charles is alone again with nothing but his memories. He feels like if he stares at where the old tree used to stand hard enough it is as if he can feel the rough bark against his back. If he closes his eyes he can remember the bright red scratches it left on his pale skin. If he lets his fingers play against his neck he can imagine that it is Erik's fingers there; holding him, teasing him and pressing his beatiful body against his.

 

_**1962** _

Charles' laugh is loud and bright and it bounces around the trees like sunlight. He has never felt as light or as carefree as he does when he is with Erik. The feeling encapsulates him from head to toe and it makes him light-headed.

 

“Come here!” he says, taking Erik by the hand and leading him further from the mansion.

 

Erik smiles, showing every single tooth in a wide smirk, and wraps his arm around Charles' waist. “Where are we going?” he asks.

 

“I want to show you something,” Charles says and smiles back.

 

Erik's hand starts wandering; first gliding over the soft, grey fabric covering Charles' hip and then carefully sliding beneath the waistband to rub at his warm skin.

 

Charles purrs and leans heavier on Erik. He has his own hand resting firmly on the top of Erik's ass, as he leads him along the path winding around the large pond. When he gets to the old oak tree he stops. “We're here,” he says. “Welcome to my very favorite place.”

 

Erik spins around, looking at the lush trees and sun glittering in the water. “It's lovely,” he says.

 

“I used to come here to read. It's the perfect place, it's impossible to spot from the house and no one else in my family, well except for Raven, enjoyed spending time on this side of the garden. They preferred to sit on the front patio.”

 

Erik sighs as he embraces Charles from the back. “What are the others doing?” he asks, nuzzling Charles' neck.

 

“I think Moira said something about giving a lecture on political science. After that I assume they'll be getting dinner.”

 

“So,” Erik says, drawing out the o, “that means that we're out here all alone. Far away from the kids and the house in our own little secluded area.”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Charles says. “What do you have in mind?”

 

_Why don't you see for yourself?_ comes Erik's dusky voice inside his head. So he does, brushing gently up against Erik's mind. It is like stepping into a cloud of hot steam; sticky and filled with pink tinged lust. He sees the image taking over Erik's mind; Charles, naked, repetedly slammed against the trunk of the tree as Erik pounds into him.

 

_Oh. Fuck._

 

Erik leers and nods, gripping Charles' upper arms and turning him around. Then he starts walking him backwards, closer and closer to the tree. Charles keeps his eyes locked on Erik's pale blue gaze as he lets himself be manhandled by him. The tree is solid behind his back when Erik pushes him against it.

 

“Stay,” Erik says, taking a step back and looking him up and down.

 

Charles knows that the flimsy material of his sweatpants does nothing to hide just how hard he already is. Though neither does it hide anything for Erik, whose cock looks, if possible, even bigger covered by the soft grey fabric.

 

He must be projecting because Erik's cheeks turn pink. Then he lets out a soft little moan before he surges at Charles, grabbing the back of his head and crushing their lips together. It is fast and hard; teeth clinking together and fingers twisting in Charles' hair.

 

He pulls back and breathes hard; sucking air into his neglected lungs. Erik doesn't stop. He peppers kisses along Charles' neck; some soft and some teasing little bites. He still has one hand in Charles hair and the other on his waist.

 

Charles can't help the long low moan when Erik's teeth graze his collar bone. “Oh my god. Erik. Yes.”

 

Erik takes a step back and smiles. To anyone else it would probably look maniacal but to Charles it s precious. He wants to grab Erik by the shoulders and haul him back in but Erik steps further away and lets his eyes roam all over Charles.

 

“Come back,” Charles says, definitely not whines, and quirks an eyebrow at him.

 

“You should take your clothes off first,” Erik smiles, “Go on, I'll watch.”

 

Heat spreads through Charles. He knows on an intellectual level that they are very well hidden from view behind the tree. But that part of him shut down once Erik started nibbling on his neck. Right now it just feels indecent and sexy and thrilling, being out in the open and taking his clothes off for the world to see.

 

He starts with his sweater, pulling on the hem and flashing a sliver of pale skin at Erik who has his eyes fixed on Charles' hands. He tuggs it a little higher. “Like this?” he asks.

 

“Keep going,” Erik says, eyes still on the hint of naked skin Charles is showing him.

 

Charles laughs and tugs the sweater over his head; tossing it at Erik who catches it, pulls off his own sweater, and lets them both fall to the ground. He considers continuing his slow tease but the fire shining in Erik's eyes makes his hands move faster.

 

He toes off his tennis shoes quickly, without any grace, and kicks them to the side. The grass is soft and moist under his bare feet. He looks up at Erik again and locks their gazes. He runs a finger along the waistband of his sweatpants. Then he pushes them along with his underwear down, down, down until they are off completely and he is standing nude before Erik.

 

Erik's breath hitches. “You're beautiful,” he says.

 

Charles hardly has time to blush before Erik is on him again. Hands on his hips, tongues gliding together, and Erik's thigh pushing up against Charles' hard cock.

 

“Hnngg, Erik!” He claws at Erik's back, digging his fingers into the firm muscles and hauling him closer. He feels Erik's hand leave his hip and trail a scorching path across his pelvis until Erik's large hand wraps around him.

 

“So hard for me,” Erik coos, letting go of him, “I'm going to make you feel so good, Charles. So good.” And then he quickly spits in his hand and wraps it around Charles' cock again. He strokes him firmly but not hard enough to do much more than tease him.

 

“Please, Erik,” Charles whimpers. “Harder.”

 

The wicked gleam in Erik's eyes intensifies as he slowly, very slowly, drops to his knees. His breath is hot on Charles' skin and his cock jumps; barely an inch away from Erik's lips. He looks up at Charles beneath impossibly long lashes and ties their gazes together as he moves forward and kisses the tip of Charles' cock.

 

_More_

 

He is projecing. All words have left him. All he can do is drag each breath through his lungs and grip Erik's shoulders.

 

Erik smiles and lets Charles cock slide further into his mouth; one hand squeezing at the base and the other fondling his balls. Erik sucks him like a lollipop, lascivious and greedy, and strokes his length with determination. Erik is clearly on a mission to make him a blithering mess.

 

_So good. So good, love. So good._

 

Erik responds by taking him in further. The wet heat of Erik's mouth surrounding his throbbing cock is as delicious as it is maddening. He can feel his cockhead touch the back of Erik's throat and he wants to shout. He bites his lip so hard he almost draws blood.

 

Erik lets Charles pop out of his mouth with a wet smack. He lavishes wet kisses from tip to root, noses at the short, curling hair, and sucks gently at one of his testicles. He presses his tongue against it, tests the weight, places a kiss against it and it all make Charles nearly squirm out of his skin.

 

_Oh God, Erik. I'm going to come._ Even his mental voice sounds like wobbly, heavy panting. He is throbbing. He wraps a hand around himself and tugs hard. Every nerver ending is tingling.

 

Erik pulls back and watches him intently. It only takes a few seconds before his entire body pulls tight and he is climaxing; thick jets of come painting Erik's face.

 

He may actually have blacked out for just a second and when he comes back he sees Erik staring at him with dark eyes and come covering his face. If Charles hadn't just had one of the most intense orgasms he knows he would be hard again in a second. He can't resist reaching out and running his fingers through the mess on Erik's cheek, collecting some of the sticky fluid and and popping his fingers into Erik's mouth. Erik licks at them greedily until almost everything is gone.

 

“That is,” Charles says, “the single most erotic thing I have ever seen.”

 

Erik's legs are shaking when he stands up and his cock is pushing against the sweatpants he is still wearing in an obscene way.

 

“Charles,” he says, voice low and gravelly, “Fuck, Charles.” He kisses him hard. “I need to fuck you now.”

 

“Yes, Erik. Yes.”

 

For a short second Charles' lust addled brain has time to consider the fact that the little tin of vaseline is still standing on his nightstand – a thousand feet away. But just as he's going to bring it up a small object comes flying through the air and lands in Erik's palm.

 

“Metal container,” Erik says, smiling widely at Charles.

 

Charles barks a laugh at Erik's ridiculously proud of himself look. “Oh, you marvelous man and your incredibly mutation.” He presses a kiss to Erik's cheek and takes the tin from his hand. He unscrews the lid slowly, watching Erik, and swirls a finger through the thick oil. It is a bit awkward and he is still shaking but he manages to slide a finger between his cheeks and circle his hole.

 

He moans loudly, watching as Erik scrabbles to get his shoes and sweatpants off. He watches as the grey fabric slides over lean, muscled thighs, as it nearly snags around Erik's ankles in his hurry to get them off, and he watches Erik's giant cock strain desperately towards him.

 

Naked Erik is a work of art. He is all slim lines and sharp edges covered by gleaming, golden skin. Charles is transfixed by his beauty.

 

“Turn for me, Schatz,” Erik says, and his hands guide Charles around until he is leaning against the tree, ass sticking out and on display. Erik's lips trail kisses along Charles' spine, one on each vertebra, and his tongue dips in the dents just above his ass.

 

Then one hand is on Charles' ass and two slick fingers push at his hole. Erik leans over him, his chest pushing against Charles' back, and he hums into his ear. Nothing articulate, just a jumble of whispered English and German. Slowly, the two long fingers slide into Charles, stretching him exquisitely. He wants to howl when Erik scissors his fingers and hits his prostrate.

 

_Erik. Erik. I'm ready. Fuck me, love._

 

Erik draws in a sharp breath. Charles can feel him moving. He can sense the deep red lust clouding his mind. The blunt head of Erik's cock feels enormous when it replaces his slender fingers. And Charles loves it. Erik eases into him. Stretching him inch by glorious inch until he is wide open.

 

Then Erik snaps his hips with a loud grunt. The force of it rattles Charles and shoves him forward. Another thrust and another and another until Erik is babbling incoherent sentences just above Charles' ear. His mind is lit up with nothing but pleasure and Charles' name.

 

_Charles. Charles. Charles._

 

_Come for me, my love._

 

Erik's hands are bound to leave marks on Charles' hips. He moans his name and his cock pulses inside Charles. He falls forward and with a moan and a final sloppy kiss to the back of Charles' neck he empties himself inside of him.

 

**1983**

Charles shakes his head, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks, as he returns from the vivid memory. Both a positive and a negative side of having an eidetic memory, he guesses. He looks up at the poor broken tree again and a shiver runs over him. Nothing he can do about it now.

 

With a sigh and with a wistful final glace at his favorite spot in the world he turns and starts rolling back to the mansion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
